Yuuki NoLastName An Ikuto Fan Fiction
by YuukiNoLastName
Summary: Amu has moved away,and Ikuto has moved on.But when Ikuto meets the new girl in school,Yuuki,he suddenly gets feelings that nobody has ever made him feel.But Yuuki has a fear,and a dark past that could keep her from loving him.Can love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto POV

* * *

I leaned back in my chair and yawned. I glanced at the clock. Class would start in 5 minutes. I was tired from taking Utau shopping all night, and her constant kissing attempts had left me exhausted. Sure, they had become less frequent since she started hanging out with the kid, Kukai. Maybe she's got a crush on some one other than her brother for once. Good for her.

Yoru, my shugo chara, was flying around my head and tugging on my clothes. "Hey, Ikuto! Let's play a prank~nya! Trip that girl! I'll go pull his hair~nya. Give her a wet willie! Let's play~nya!" He laughed. "Let's have some fun!" He said. "Shut up, Yoru. I'm not in the mood." I murmured. I rested my head on my elbow and stared out the window. Just then the bell rang and I faced the front. Yuu Nikaido-sensei walked in and smiled widely at us. We all stood up and bowed. When we took our seats he began to speak. "Good morning class. I hope you had a lovely Sunday. Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student." He glanced toward the door and gestured for some one to enter. A beautiful girl walked in and stood in front of us. "Young lady, please tell us a bit about you." Said sensei. He beamed at her.

"My name is Yuuki. I have no last name. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She dipped her head. Her hair was tied up in a shiny green ribbon. Long, black curls were tumbling over her shoulders. She had the most startlingly green eyes I had ever seen. She turned to the teacher. "Is that my seat?" She pointed with dainty fingers at the seat right next to me. The one by the window. She seemed almost bored. Sensei was surprised."Why yes, if that's what you would like." She sighed. "I never said that was what I wanted, I simply asked if it was for me." Then she glided to the desk and sat down.

The teacher handed her a math book. She picked up a pencil, opened it, and began writing answers steadily. She began flipping page after page, rapidly completing each one. I ignored her and turned to the page we were doing. Crap. Algebra today. I despise percent proportions. I started scratching on the paper. After about 10 minutes, there was a creak as Yuuki stood up. I stared at her. She took her math book and handed it to Sensei. He looked up. "Are you done with the page already? In that case, you can do page 351." He said. She blinked. "I've done the whole book." She replied softly. He laughed and scratched his head nervously. "Well now, that's impressive. In that case, I should start grading right away." He took the book and started looking through it, a red pen in hand. Sensei's eyes were growing wider by the second, and by now everyone was looking their way. After he had finished, it had been 3 hours and he had not lifted his pen once. "It's perfect!" Nikaido Sensei declared. "And she didn't even work them out! I don't think anyone could teach you anything mathematical you don't already know." She bowed, and took her seat once again. Then the bell rang for lunch.

Yoru was amazed. "Ikuto! That girl has an extremely powerful aura! It's the strongest I've seen since-" He cut off and shook his head, cat ears twitching. "No, It can't be." Yuuki walked out the door, a book in hand and a lunch bag in the other. I followed her outside and headed to my locker. Grabbing a jacket and pulling it on, I took my bento and walked toward my favorite tree. I liked sitting in it and looking out on everything. But this time, Yuuki was sitting on a large root under it and reading. That girl is really frustrating. "Oi! That's our tree! Go away!" called Yoru loudly. Silly cat. She can't hear shugo charas. She looked up and straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I will leave now." She leaped up into the air and did an amazing flip into the next tree. I was shocked. She can see Yoru? And that tree....it's got to be twenty feet away at least! Could this be the aura Yoru was talking about? Does she have a shugo chara, too?

I followed her and jumped onto the same branch as her. At first she didn't notice me. "Darn. I miscalculated. I despise heights!" She said while gripping onto the trunk of the tree. Despite what she was saying, the mask of total expressionless was still there. I smiled, the playboy grin that could woe any girl over. "I could help you down if you like." I said gently, walking up from behind her. She stiffened. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist in a tight hug. Still holding her in my arms, I got down from the tree. Yuuki started trembling. Aw, she's in love with me already. Too easy.

"Stop! Stop it, how could you do this to her?" Suddenly a shugo chara was glaring at me right between the eyes. "Can't you see she scared of you? Let her go!" I blinked and looked down. Yuuki had the most terrified look on her face I had ever seen. She shook harder, her mouth open in a silent scream, as though she was remembering a dark past. I released her and took a step back. She stood for a moment, legs almost caving beneath her, and then turned and looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." I said. I was so confused. What had happened to her that had given her such fear? Her mask was back on, but it was a weak one. "What are you apologizing for? You should only apologize for things you did on purpose. You weren't aware that..." She shook her head and fled. The little chara trailed along after her.

Yuuki's POV

* * *

What is this feeling? I was so scared of him, but this beating in my chest won't go away. It's a different kind of emotion. What could it be? My shugo chara glanced at me, looking worried. "Are you alright, Yuuki? You haven't spoken since...." I managed to give a small smile. "I'm fine, Lee-chan. I just need some rest." I told her and walked to the hotel I lived in. Who was that guy from before? And why can't I stop thinking about him?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki's POV

I sat on my bed and buttoned up my silk green pajamas. I love dark green. It reminds me of nature. In fact, My hotel bedroom had been painted that color. Generally, you aren't allowed to paint it, but since I've been in this room for so long they loosened the rules. The crown molding was a bright silver, and my curtains are a glittery fabric of the same shade. Lee-Chan was folding my school uniform, which I has just washed, on my chair for Monday. We liked to have a head start on things.

"Yuuki, do you know who that guy was from this afternoon?" Lee-Chan was careful not to ask the question too flatly, even though she was a very curious person. Or, was it a curious Shugo Chara? Whatever. I answered, "Well, I sit next to him in class. He never said his name though. It doesn't matter to me though. Men are vile, and they aren't worth talking to. Right?" I'm a lot more carefree with my words when I'm alone. I don't need friends when I have Lee-Chan instead. I learned that a long time ago.

When I was about seven, my parents sold me to a bunch of perverts for 20 bucks. 20 dollars and your daughter is taken away from you. We weren't even poor. They drove me into an old Gas station and kept me there for almost a year before I escaped. It was awful. I just can't describe it. When I got away, the people who had raped me were sentenced to 10 years in prison. My parents tried to get me back, but they lost custody and I was put into the government's care. Orphanages were really full so they couldn't take me in. Instead I went to Japan, upon my request. I didn't want to be anywhere near my old family. I hate them. So, now the government people pay for everything, and I get to live alone in a freaking huge hotel suite! Somehow I had managed to avoid the subject of school for almost 10 years.

Still, I couldn't keep myself from thinking about that boy. Blue-violet eyes, like the midnight sky. Cocky smile, like that of a cat. Do cats even smile? Come to think of it, doesn't he have a shugo chara too? Yoru, I think. He did kinda resemble a cat. Definitely a stray. So, pervy boy's would-be self is a horny stray? Go figure.

"Did you get a new bouquet of roses again, Yuuki?" questioned Lee-chan. "Yeah, they are on the dresser." I replied. I reached out to grab a flower. I placed it closer to my face, letting its spicy aroma waft up to my nose. I smiled. This was another part of my life. I _always_ sleep with a rose in my hands. If I don't my nightmares will come back. It's because I love "Sleeping Beauty." Aurora the rose, the ideal maiden. But, my prince charming doesn't exist. So I will just have to wake up on my own.


End file.
